


A Fresh Start, A Clean Slate(r)

by Pepper Finn (Wicked_Temptress), Wicked Temptress (Wicked_Temptress)



Category: America's Most Eligible (Visual Novels), Choices: Stories You Play
Genre: Alcohol, Betrayal, F/M, Forbidden Love, Left at the Altar, Love Triangles, Mild Language, Romance, Sexy, Slow Burn, Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:46:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22428046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wicked_Temptress/pseuds/Pepper%20Finn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wicked_Temptress/pseuds/Wicked%20Temptress
Summary: It's the start of AME All-Stars and Jessie Jay is back! But this time she is up against her toughest competitor yet, Season 6 winner Slater. Slater doesn't play around and always gets what he wants. What happens when an unmovable object meets an unstoppable force?The more adult / after hours version.
Relationships: Derek/Main Character (America's Most Eligible), Slater/Main Character (America's Most Eligible)
Kudos: 2





	1. (Hey Now, You're an) All Star

**Author's Note:**

> Hey All!  
> After seeing the travesty of a series finale I am taking the story into my own hands. This is going to be a slow burn to real love and told from Slater and Jessie's perspectives with lots of extras and extended scenes. Also each chapter (with the exception of the first) is named for a Britney Spears song ... Slater is a closet fan.  
> Let me know how you like it.  
> Love Pepper

It was a Wednesday in spring, and I was stretched out my sofa enjoying the live finale of the latest season of Americas Most Eligible. If I had liked watching the first 5 seasons, I had enjoyed being on the show for season 6 even more. I even won the damn thing. And now watching the show with an insider's knowledge made it far more fun.

Each season I would bet against my cousin Jorge each week to see who would be eliminated with the loser paying for drinks, but it was still fun for me none the less. It was fascinating to see how it all played out, to see if my predictions were right about who would make it to the end, who each person really was and imaging how I would have won if I was playing.

And more often than not it was me drinking for free. But sometimes he was totally on point. Like this season for instance. I had picked that Bianca and Ryder would have stuck around a lot longer for ratings, but both were dispatched early but a surprise last minute contestant. The drama was otherwise pretty tame.

This season got interesting at the end though. The girl who won was like no-one I'd ever seen on the show before. She was genuine, sweet, flirty but not afraid to play dirty or speak her mind. You could never predict what would happen next with her. She had been eliminated by a rival, Ivy, who had put her in the bottom with an audience vote and gotten her out ... but this season had a comeback twist and she was back and ready to finish the backstabber who tried to get her gone.

She had grown really close, like became actual friends, with three of the other contestants. How close? She was set to be eliminated in the final 3 by Ivy who had been undermining her all season when the other top 3 contestant, returning fan favourite and her good friend Adam quit, saving her and giving her a guaranteed spot in the final 2.

And she had done two things that had never been done before in AME: Won with a completely unanimous vote and won both the grand prize and audiences favourite contestant.

_This was a girl after my own heart. A real challenge. Not that I'd ever know if she would have what it takes to beat me._

The camera pushed in close to host Carson Stewart as he gave his sign off "We'll see you next time on ... America's Most Eligible: All-Stars!"

 _All-Stars? Now THERE is something I'd be interested in! I wonder who they'll get?_ I pondered that as I slipped into bed.

_If I was making an "All-Stars" season I'd have to go with people the public still remember. Favourites, past winners and the ones that had the biggest drama. Probably wouldn't go back further than my season though. Too long since we'd been in the spotlight or too famous for the show like Chadley from season 3._

_Jessie and Ivy are certain. The amount of drama those two caused? They'd be fools not to. Same with Lina. She accused Jessie of sleeping with a producer. Definitely some unresolved issues there. And they were just on. America is still crazy about them._

_They'd probably bring back Adam too. Fan favourite and he has his own share of controversy. And if you bring back Adam then you've got to pull in his rival Vince and "old flame" Sierra from season 9. Ratings gold._

_And if they are keen on bringing back past winners then Kiana from season 8 was a shoe in. She made an otherwise boring season worth watching._

_Season 7 was a total snooze. I don't even remember who won. But I DO remember Heath and Eden did not stop fighting and all the pranks he pulled. That guy was funny._

_And of course there is me. The "villain" of season 6 who took the crown. Love me or hate me I made for compelling viewing. I'm in it to win and won't let anyone stop me._

* * *

I drifted off to a restless sleep, filled with weird dreams. I was awoken the next morning at 5:00am by the shrill ringing of my phone.

"Hello?" I answered groggily

"Slater? It's Omar from America's Most Eligible, how are you today?" He greeted me.

"Annoyed. It's 5am LA time, Omar."

"Then I'll cut to the chase. AME is doing an All Stars edition and we want you in it."

"When do you start filming?"

"End of Summer."

"3 months, huh? Email me details and I'll get back to you."

"I need to know today."

"And I need to know what I'm getting myself in for, unlike last time. Send me the email with the start date, contracts and whatever else I need, and I'll let you know this afternoon."

"Fine. No later that 6pm Miami time."

"Fine." I hung up.

My email pinged a minute later. I scanned over the document thoroughly. Start date, filming schedule outline, what was expected, requirements like a current passport and clauses like no leaving the house until filming was complete and they could use my videos and images and edit them.

I had just reached the end when my phone pinged again, this time with a text from Jorge.

_Still on for lunch? You owe me drinks._

I smiled and texted back. This lunch was going to be more interesting than either of us had originally anticipated.

* * *

"Man, the finale last night was insane. I never would have guessed that Adam was going to step aside for Jessie." I said, sliding into the booth at our favourite beachfront restaurant.

"Which is why I'm drinking free today, Cuz. Picked her from the start."

"You always bet on the hottest girl to win, Jorge."

"And I got it right." He answered smugly.

I rolled my eyes at him as I took a big bite of my burger.

"So man, did you hear what that Carson guy said about All-Stars?" Jorge asked.

"Heck yeah I did."

"Who do you think they're gonna get?"

"Jessie and Ivy are pretty much certain after last night. I'm guessing Adam too. Probably Vince and Sierra... oh and maybe me."

"No way!"

"Got a call this morning."

"And did you tell them to shove it?"

I took a large gulp of beer and refused to meet his eyes.

"Wait... you're considering it?"

"I won last time."

"Yeah and they edited you to look like a total bad guy"

"Instead of a _kinda_ bad guy?"

"You know what I mean, Cuz. I saw how hard things were last time you were there. I don't want to see getting pulled into that crap."

"I was naive about how the producers work last time and I tried to be everyone's friend. I'm not gonna play like that again."

"You don't have to play at all, man."

I looked at my cousin and gave him a wry smile. "But I do. I've missed the game, missed playing people against each other. And what greater test than against the best of the best?"

"So, you're gonna do it?"

"Couldn't live with myself if I didn't."

"Be careful man."

"It's not me that you should be worried about."

"Whatever you say man."

We both munched on our burgers thoughtfully before Jorge spoke again.

"I got one question for you though man. How are you gonna take down Jessie?"

I paused for a long time before I gave my answer. "I'll find her weakness and use it against her. _No-one_ can be that likeable or perfect. That or I'll give her the ol' Slater charm offensive."

"I dunno man, she seems like she's got 3 people already lined up to date her. What makes you think she'd dump all of them for you?"

"What makes you think she _won't_?"

Jorge shook his head.

* * *

I signed and emailed the contract back to Omar. I wanted in and this time I wouldn't be getting played by the producers. If that bitch Piper thought she could manipulate the way America saw me again she would have another thing coming.

I was wiser now. I could easily take apart the other contestants and now I would ruin all the plans she had for me.

_This was going to be interesting. I'd better get to studying if I'm going to do this._

They cast Derek as a Super Fan. If only they knew. I had recorded every episode of AME, the behind the scenes / uncut episodes, the season rewind and winner profiles. I would study my opponents for weaknesses, to figure out their strategies and how to beat them.

And there would be not better place to start than the winner's journey special they'd be airing tonight

* * *

Jessie fidgeted uncomfortably under the glaring spotlight as Fatima applied a quick dusting of translucent powder to her. She had just spent three months under the watchful glare of cameras and having her every move scrutinised by the American public, but it was never like this.

_Game face, Jessie. This is nothing more than a really long confessional with you as America's latest sweetheart. Breathe, focus and you'll be fine._

"And coming to you live, all the way from Miami Florida its America's Most Eligible: The Winners Journey. I'm your host Carson Stewart and with me is our season 10 winner and America's favourite contestant; Jessie Jay."

"Hi Carson and hello America! It is so great to be here, it's like some sort of crazy dream come true!"

"Crazy is one way to put it Jessie. I mean you weren't even supposed to be a contestant, just a member of the audience. How did it all happen?"

"I guess it was a combination of right place, right time. Maybe it was fate, maybe it was something else but I found myself in a position to help out Jen, she one of the show's producers, and Whitney, the original contestant."

"Can you tell us more about that?"

"Whitney seemed to be struggling with the confessional and had come out of the mansion with Jen. They both seemed a little upset, so I gave them a pep talk. That's when Piper, she was the show runner, decided Whitney was out and I was in."

"You won her over with...?"

"Showing her what she could expect from me in the mansion."

"Which was?"

"Drama, flirtation and a whole lot of the unexpected." I smiled enigmatically.

"Speaking of unexpected..." Carson clicked a remote and a large, blurry photo came up on the wall. It showed Jessie in the hot tub getting kissed, but the other persons face was obscured by a plant.

"You convinced the other contestants to have an impromptu pool party on the first night... care to tell us who that is in the hot tub with you?"

"Carson! A lady never tells. But we all had so much fun getting to know each other that night. I think that was the start of some amazing friendships. Like when Derek, Teagan, Adam and I played chicken in the pool."

"And is that why you decided to keep her over Bianca?"

"She and I just had more time to connect and I didn't want to see her go yet. She is such an interesting person."

"Let's move on. This season you were practically undefeated in challenges and yet you found yourself in the Jury House."

"It was such a shock. I tried my best and maybe that's why Ivy felt like she had to eliminate me, because I was too much of a threat."

"She wasn't exactly wrong though."

"Considering I won the season, I guess not."

"But you _did_ manage to get your own back with the acting challenge."

"Oh my gosh. It was so cool to see _the_ Thomas Hunt and Chris Winters. I was completely star struck."

"And is that what inspired you to ad lib in that challenge or was it to get revenge on Ivy?"

"I wanted to show off my acting talent. It's always been a dream of mine to one day make it as an actress but I hadn't had a chance up until then. You can't tell me you wouldn't be tempted to show off in front of the greatest living director if you were in that situation?"

"When you won the comeback challenge how did you feel?"

"Relief but more importantly I was overjoyed to be back with my friends."

"And you got close to quite a few cast mates. The only unanimous win in AME's history. But is there any particular cast mates you got close to?"

"Adam, clearly, considering what happened in the finale. Also my roommate Mackenzie and Derek. We've all become really good friends"

"And is there a romance blossoming between you and any of these contestants?"

"Carson! I've got too much going on right now to think of romance."

"Such as?"

"Well I can't wait to get back to my pictogram account and YouTube channel ... and I am pleased to announce I have accepted your invitation to America's Most Eligible: All-Stars."

"Besides your season 10 cast mates, is there anyone else you'd be excited to see back?"

"I haven't had much of a chance to think about it, but I'd be thrilled to meet any of the previous contestants and winners."

"Well that about wraps it up for tonight. Jessie, is there anything else you want to say?"

"I want to thank all the fans for their support, and I look forward to surprising you all again on the next season!"

... "And we're out!"

* * *

Slater rubbed his chin thoughtfully. Jessie was a lot savvier than I had given her credit for when she was first introduced. A last-minute addition pulled from the audience? She'd have no time to put together a game plan.

But beneath the sweet exterior I could see that she was shrewd and excellent at reading and adapting to people. She had eliminated Bianca who was far stronger competition under the guise of liking Teagan more. She played America and Carson on the special like a fiddle without giving too much away about herself and had neatly deflected any controversy and plugged her own pictogram account. This girl was _good._

Finally, a challenge worthy of me. I couldn't wait.

* * *

3 months later I was back in the driveway of the AME Mansion. It felt so weird and like the place hadn't really changed a bit. Grabbing my board, I headed into the foyer to make my arrival known. Inside there was an air of complete and utter chaos going on. I don't think I'd ever seen the set look this disorganised. And that's when I felt her before I even saw her. My biggest competition.

Some people you can just feel their presence, their energy, their vibe. Some people like Piper give off a commanding and aggressive one. Mackenzie gives off serious "Don't come near me" vibes. Most others give off an air of arrogance or smarminess that has an undercurrent of doubt or even fear. Scared that they aren't as great as they pretend to be and terrified the world will find out.

But Jessie... she feels like the rising sun washing over you. It made me feel relaxed, calm and warm from the inside out. She had hair that was somewhere between pink and red and she was in a dress the colour of the sea meeting the twilight sky. The camera had done her a huge disservice. On TV she was beautiful but in person she was devastatingly gorgeous. She had her back to me and was talking to a very stressed out Omar. I couldn't help but overhear the conversation.

"Make that two more."

She turned towards me and smiled a genuine smile but with no hint of recognition, her eyes bright with mischief and flirtation. This girl was going to be fun.

"Nice to meet you, Jessie. I gotta say, I'm a big fan."

"Nice to meet you too. Are you single?" She asked

I arched my brow and smirked in amusement. "Quite the way to introduce yourself"

"Too much?"

"Nah. I like a girl who says what she's thinking" I replied, stepping closer to her.

Omar was introducing me but neither of us heard a word. Jessie had looked down for a moment, blush sweeping across her cheeks before she peered at me from under her lashes. She was a natural flirt and she seemed very into me. But all too soon she was bundled away into a confessional.

"You'll be up after her, Slater. Get yourself unpacked and get ready. First floor left at the top of the stairs all the way down the hall and last door on the right."

I trudged to my room dragging my suitcase and surfboard. Maybe I was optimistic but I had hoped for a chance to use it. And while I was getting ready, I was deciding who to be this time around in the confessionals. Last time I was a flirt that was cut to look like a villain. This time I would be a bit of everything.

_Just try to pin me down this time._

And of course, I couldn't help but think of Jessie. I could see how she had won over the whole cast and why Adam would want to throw away his chance for the grand prize for her. She was different. And I couldn't wait to figure her out.

* * *

As I was bundled off to confessional I was reeling. The new guy I had just met, Slater, he wasn't like anyone I'd ever met before. Instantly I'd felt a spark between us. I'm a natural flirt and in this game, it pays to be but I'd never blushed like that before.

With everyone else I'd met in this game there was smiles and sizing each other up, getting a feel for each other. With Slater though... I could feel something there. A mystery... Something exciting, dangerous ... an edge that no-one else had. He was definitely cute, hot even, but that's not what made me want to get to know him better.

It was very rare that someone could surprise me or not fall all over themselves to make my acquaintance. There was the occasional person who saw me as competition and just refused my offers of friendship or flirtation, but it was no big loss.

Normally I was the one that got under people's skin and made them blush. To have someone able to do it to me? That hadn't happened since high school. Slater was clearly flirty with me but he was holding back a bit. I hadn't seen the season with me on it so what did he think or know about me?

_Damn it, why do I care? I know we are playing the game and I need to win everyone over, but it is more than that. I need to get my head in the game and not stuck on some guy._


	2. Break the Ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slater and Jessie have a very intense first encounter and the game gets more intense as the first elimination looms.

I finished unpacking and got taken into the confessional with Jen as Omar and the new intern were busy running about trying to find contestants and get everything set up.

"Slater, welcome back to AME! We are so excited to have you."

"Thanks Jen. Great to see you ... and no Piper." I added slyly.

"Uh..." Jen stammered.

"So, are we ready to get this started? There are some new faces I am interested in meeting."

"Sure. So ... Slater... winner of season 6. Why did you decide to come back?" Jen asked.

"There have been some really interesting people in the past couple of seasons and I want to meet them. Who doesn't like making new friends?" I smiled.

"That isn't the reputation you have from your previous season though. You seemed have collected more enemies than friends." Jen remarked.

"Oh, some people are just sore Losers. We can't _all_ be winners." I explained.

"So, what did you miss most about AME?" Jen queried

"The challenge. I've missed the game and playing _with_ other people and I want to see if any of these "contestants" have what it takes to beat me." I answered.

"And is there any other contestant you have your eye on in particular?"

"There are some _smokin'_ hot babes here... but there is one girl that is currently _on top_. I'm gonna have to work _real hard_ to get myself in that position again." I winked

Switching off the camera Jen tilted her head quizzically at me. "I see you've changed it up from last time. You _were_ a flirt and now you're a wildcard."

"I _don't_ like to be pinned down." I quipped.

"You're the second contestant to say that to me today."

"Jessie was the other one, right?"

Jen was stunned. "How did you know?"

"She's the only one I've seen here."

"She's not the only contestant here. Eden, Heath, Adam, Mackenzie, Derek and Bianca are all here too."

"Really? I haven't seen anyone else."

"They're either in makeup or finished up their confessional and out by the pool. I know it isn't the ocean but it's something."

_Guess I'll head out to the pool._

* * *

I had just finished with my confessional and had even had a nice little moment to catch up with Jen on the roof and was now hanging out with a potential new ally, Eden and catching up with some of my old crew. I had really missed them.

There was tough cookie Mackenzie who was my best friend, Adam the loyalist guy I'd ever met and Derek who was a total softie. I was surprised to see Bianca back too.

We had an interesting past what with me eliminating her first but had really become friends during our time in the jury house. She was a little finicky, but she was no princess. She was the second most determined person I knew.

"Hey, it's so good to see you all again! This calls for a... Group hug!"

Instantly they were all caught up in my enthusiasm and tangled up. Even Mackenzie. Though she instantly regretted it when Derek's cuff link got tangled into her hair. I stifled a giggle and watched as Eden expertly removed the cuff link from Derek's wrist and then deftly took it out of Mackenzie's hair.

"This is nothing compared to fundraising season in New York. One practically has to do it three times an event." Eden advised, handing the cuff link back to Derek.

"Much the same at Fashion Week." Bianca added.

I laughed when my attention was drawn by the glint of the glass door opening, causing the reflected light to blind me momentarily. It was _him. Slater._

He walked with a casual, easy grace that captured my attention. My gaze slowly travelled up to meet his honey coloured eyes that were trained on to me. I felt the colour rise in my cheeks and forced myself to break eye contact, noticing for the first time he had a young blonde guy in tow. They started to introduce themselves and the rest of my group started to geek out over Slater.

_Nice to see I'm not the only one he has an effect on._

"Hey, I'm Heath from season 7. Nice to meetcha."

"And I'm..."

"Slater, from Season 6! You had THE most iconic entrance in AME history!" Derek cut in, instantly in total awe.

" _And_ the best beach bod... besides me of course." Flirted Bianca.

"Quit it, you guys. You're gonna make me blush" Slater replied modestly before locking eyes with me and quickly moving his gaze onto the next person.

_Hmm, he seems to play a pretty solid social game, trying to connect with each of us. Pretty chill but seems open and friendly. But he isn't responding to Bianca flirting with him._

After a quick game of truth or dare we ended up back at the pool and Slater suggested catching up with my old crew. As I walked off with some of them, I could feel his eyes on me.

"I'll see you around, Jessie."

"I look forward to it."

* * *

I love it when I'm right. Jessie and her season 10 friends were all open mouthed in shock with the reveal of Ivy and Vince. The only surprise to me was how shocked they all were.

Did they forget they were on AME? A reality show that thrives on drama, controversy and conflict. The only way they _wouldn't_ bring Ivy and Vince back is if they either both got amnesia, died or were in the witness protection program. I was too busy enjoying the chaos that I almost missed the other big twist.

_Partners and a dancing challenge. I should have this in the bag._

The challenge went well but it was going to be hard to beat Jessie and her partner Vince. Vince was devious and a total attention hog. Jessie was naturally a scene stealer and their waltz ended with a pretty impressive dip.

Yvette, Bianca and I got to do a bit of an electric slide and have a pretty fun time. The whole time since we were put on the same team Bianca was shamelessly flirting with me and I was flirting back. Enough to keep her interested but not enough for the cameras or anyone else to get the wrong idea.

I remember Omar cautioning me on my first season "This is America's Most Eligible" NOT "America's Best Boyfriend". The audience wants to see the sexiest, most charming, interesting single people in the country and want to believe that they have a chance, no matter how small, to date you. If you fall in love or get into a serious relationship while on the show then that possibility dies and they will never forgive you, let alone vote for you."

I had no problems following that advice. Love was a sucker's game after all. You play, you get hurt eventually. Better to be the one to do the hurting or just never get involved. It didn't mean I couldn't enjoy the flirting, just if anyone thought it would lead to a relationship then they were sadly mistaken.

Bianca would be a bit of fun for now and maybe an ally in the future. But nothing more. I had a game to win after all. No distractions allowed.

* * *

The first task was over and now was the anxious waiting. They'd announce the winners once all the dances had been evaluated by Carson's imaginative and complicated new scoring system.

_Perfect time to get to know everyone and scope out the competition ... and a certain surfer._ I thought before I could stop myself.

I decided to meet everyone else first and leave Slater to last. If I went to him first there was a _very_ good chance that I'd get distracted and miss out on my chance to bond and make a great first impression on everyone else.

Everyone I met seemed really nice and interesting. Yvette was a sweetheart, Ronan a mystery and Eden, Kiana and Heath all very passionate and fun. But they were clearly different from what I knew of them from their own seasons. They'd be a great group of people to make friends with.

_And now for my real target._

* * *

I had surreptitiously watched as Jessie made her rounds at the party. I was playing it cool and waiting to see which people would be best to align myself with, but I couldn't help but notice how often her eyes were seeking me out.

Clearly she wanted to talk to me but was making herself wait, instead making sure she got to give everyone else their fair share of her attention. No matter. Anticipation made the reward all the sweeter.

"Hey."

"Hey." I responded, tearing my eyes away from the waves. "I was wondering when you'd come over to say hello."

"Admiring the waves?" Jessie enquired.

"Only because there wasn't anything better before you came along. You look great in that dress, good enough to distract me from those double overheads. Too bad when you're in the house you never get a chance to catch them." I sighed.

"Thanks. So, you _really_ take the whole surfer persona thing seriously."

"Persona? I'm guessing you didn't see my entrance on season 6. Carson persuaded Piper to film down on the beach for the premier and everyone had been introduced except me. Carson called my name, but nothing happened. Everyone was so confused."

"Where were you?"

"On my board." I grinned.

"On your ...?"

"I shouted out "Incoming!" and surfed right up to Carson and said "'Sup, Season 6. I'm Slater, and I'm here to rock your world."."

"You _didn't!"_ Jessie gasped.

"Oh, I _did."_

"Piper didn't kick you out for that stunt?" Jessie asked, stunned.

"Piper said my grand entrance saved the whole episode. Took Carson a few weeks to forgive me for getting sand all over his suit, though." I chuckled.

"It's a shame I couldn't be there to admire the view."

"I'll make sure you get a chance before the season is over." I promised.

"I'm looking forward to it." Jessie purred, running a hand down my forearm to my wrist.

I took her hand as I stepped closer to her and dropped my voice to a whisper "We could go and do it later tonight... or even right now."

Jessie bit her lower lip. I could see she was weighing it up in her mind. Was it a ploy to get me onside or did she genuinely want to sneak away with me? Did I even care? How far was she willing to go, how far could I push her?

"Slater..."

"Jessie! Jessie! Derek and Mackenzie making cocktails in the kitchen and are arguing about which recipe to use. We need you." Adam called into the lounge.

Jessie stepped back quickly, flustered. "I gotta..."

"Go?"

"Uh... yeah." Jessie breathed, her cheeks flushing.

"Thanks for stopping by, Jessie. The house and people can be pretty intense, but I have a feeling that you and I will get on _just fine_." I observed.

"Jessie!" Adam pleaded, louder.

"Catch you on the flip side, Girl Next Door."

And with that Jessie was gone again. God, I missed this game.

* * *

_Holy Heck, what just happened! That was so intense ... Why did I touch him? And did he just offer to hook up?_

"Earth to Jessie. We need your decision on the cocktails. Manhattans or Cosmos?" Mackenzie prodded.

"Sorry Mackenzie... uh Manhattans."

"See Derek? Jessie knows who has better tastes." Mackenzie teased.

"Says you." Derek retorted.

Adam looked at me closely. "Are you OK? You seem distracted."

"Just nervous, I guess." I deflected.

"About Vince?" Adam offered.

"Or teams?" Added Derek

"Or Carson being show runner?" Mackenzie asked, setting down a tray of drinks in front of us.

"Let's go with all of the above." I replied, grabbing one.

"Cheers." Announced Derek.

"Cheers!" we all echoed, taking deep, drinks.

"Whoa, Jessie slow down!" Warned Mackenzie as she watched me drain my glass.

"Yeah, you need to be on top of your game to deal with Vince." Agreed Adam.

"I'm good, I swear. I just needed the one drink to take the edge off." I explained, feeling the warmth of the liquor stir in my belly, ease my tensions and cloud my thoughts away from Slater.

"Alright but let's go to the lounge room so if Jessie falls, she can land somewhere soft." Derek decided.

"Hey!" I cried, swatting him on the arm.

Everyone started to move out when I saw Vince and Ivy sneak into the kitchen.

Omar shouted into the house "Everyone get back out here, the results are in and we only have a few hours of night left for filming."

_Not yet Omar, I've got some spying to do_

* * *

It was no surprise to me that Jessie had won the first challenge and she got to go on a date with 2 of her best friends and the proclaimed house villain Vince. Shame I couldn't be included. Rodeo bar = whisky, pool, mechanical bulls and pretending you're a cowboy.

_But_ ... with her spending all of her time with her existing allies meant she wasn't getting new ones. A fact I hoped to use to my advantage. From the little bits of conversation, I had managed to grab it seemed everyone, barring Ivy, liked Jessie so far. I had to make my move.

"Hey guys, why don't we go hang out at the pool? Have a bit of fun?" I suggested

"Sure, count me in." answered Yvette, the season 3 winner.

"Yes, it would be most enjoyable be with everyone and feel the elements." Agreed Ronan.

"I'm down with that." Heath added

"Great. Catch ya down there."

I was just crossing the foyer in search of Ivy when I saw her and Jessie having a tense conversation at the bottom of the stairs. Jessie looked like a Miami cowgirl and ready to have some low-key fun in her denim shorts, white lacy top and fringed jacket.

"Damn, Ivy. I didn't think you'd be causing trouble this early in the season. We were gonna see if you wanted to join us in the pool but if you're hassling Jessie then forget about it."

_Makes me look good to come to Jessie's rescue. Not that she seems to need it. But perception matters when making allies._

Ivy tried to deny it only to be harshly shutdown by Jessie and have almost everyone pile on the criticism.

"She's just jealous that she doesn't get to go on the date with you. Not that I can blame her." I winked. That started everyone complimenting Jessie on her outfit and fawning all over her.

"I get the feeling Jessie looks good in whatever she wears." I added

_Even nothing at all. I wonder if_ I'll _get to see that? Jeez, what is it about her that makes people lose their senses? Sure, she's a smokin' hot babe and a total flirt but there's something else. And I've got to figure it out so I can beat her._

Lounging by the pool was actually lots of fun. Yvette and I even managed to get a BBQ going. Hot dogs, burgers, veggie burgers, salads and sides. I swear that woman is a miracle worker with food.

There was much casual chatting, getting to know each other, drinking and relaxing. The calm before the storm. I managed to get a good long talk with everyone and got much praise for coming to Jessie's rescue, like some "dashing surfer prince."

"I prefer "King of the Seas." I joked.

Bianca laughed and touched my arm, a flirtatious smile on her lips while Eden waxed lyrical about what the appropriate mythological name would be for that title.

"But seriously though, why would Ivy be starting drama with Jessie so early? She's gotta know we are all onto her cheating and sabotage from last season." Asked Heath.

"I guess she's like my Bethany. She's jealous and lashing out." Yvette mused.

"Ah yes, sour grapes reaped from the field she sowed last season." Concurred Ronan.

"True, Yvette. But your Bethany is a kid who hasn't learned to control her feelings yet. Ivy is an adult and should know better." I replied.

"Agreed. But I've seen many of fathers friends and business partners act the same way when a deal doesn't go their way." Eden added.

"Jessie's tough, she beat Ivy last season, she'll beat her again." Kiana said.

"Until then we must all be vigilant. "A man can't be too careful in the choice of his enemies."." Quoted Ronan.

_Oh, I agree Ronan. Making an enemy of the most liked person in the game and probably all of America is a very bad idea. But making her an ally and openly so? You'll all be on my side too and never see me coming._

* * *

Ah the Audience Vote. America had been able to see and vote for the past week on the returning contestants on the AME website. And Jessie, most recent winner, most recent favourite contestant and sweetheart that got stabbed in the back by Ivy? How could anyone else compete with that.

And now she was in the rather awkward position of having to be the one to directly eliminate Eden or Heath to their face instead of an anonymous vote. I knew who I'd pick.

Eden was strong, smart and could be well liked by most of the house if she tried. Compared to Heath and his lack of physical skills and annoying people by doing his pranks? She was the far stronger player and needed to go.

"So, who do you choose, Jessie?" Asked Carson.

She paused, each second feeling like an eternity, her expression so sad. "Eden."

Eden was shocked but recovered quickly. Vince commended Jessie for her choice but kept quiet about how I felt. "In dangerous times wise men say nothing."

_Damn it, having Ronan as a roommate is rubbing off on me._

In all the chaos of an elimination we almost missed Carson's shock announcement. _Teams._

"Uh Carson, last challenge I was partnered with Bianca and Yvette. And now Heath is flying solo. How do we split it?" I pointed out.

"Easy. Guys with guys and girls with girls." Carson declared.

_This was going to be interesting._

I glanced over at Jessie who was scowling and being consoled by her friends while Vince was smirking.

_Very interesting._


	3. My Prerogative

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the beach date and things take a flirty turn between Slater and Jessie .... but not all of her friends approve. Could there be jealousy at play?

The next morning, we found ourselves down at the beach with our brand-new partners. I was enjoying everything, the warmth of the sun, the cool breeze, the smell of the ocean and Jessie in a blue cut-out swimsuit.

"Lookin' good today Jessie." I complimented as I gave her a quick wink.

I saw her slightly blush. "You don't look so bad yourself. And I guess this counts as your promise kept?"

"Nah, it doesn't count unless I'm on my board or in the water." I insisted

"So, I guess this is a freebie? My lucky day." She declared.

"Depends on what Carson has for us."

"And our _partners_." She sighed

"Guess you'd better go over to him. Vince is starting to glare at us." I gestured with a tilt of my head.

"I guess. Later Slater... And good luck."

* * *

_Building sandcastles. Seems easy enough._

But it was easier said than done. Heath was not a great partner. Not much technical experience or physical skill to help out. I was doing all the building and design work. And what better structure than a pyramid? It would look right at home in the sand.

But as I glanced around, I saw some pretty stunning and interesting castles going up. Jessie and Vince's' looked like a sculpture from a modern art museum, Derek and Ivy had recreated the "Magic Funland" castle while Bianca and Yvette as well as Adam and Mackenzie had gone more traditional but very detailed castles.

_If I'm gonna be safe I gotta beat 2 teams. Kiana and Ronan haven't got anything done so that's one team. But I am not sure if we are good enough to beat Bianca and Yvette or Adam and Mackenzie. And I HATE losing or leaving it to chance._

Looking over at Carson then to the camera crews I saw they were hanging all over Derek who was working on his castle and Jessie and Vince. Ivy was heading down to the water and Bianca and Yvette were both down at the water themselves.

_Perfect._

"Hey Heath, I'm gonna fill up the bucket with water to finish the entrance. Can you make the block details?"

"Sure."

Making sure I was unobserved; I quickly stomped my foot into the main support on the left-hand side of Yvette and Bianca's castle then smashed my bucket into the footprint to disguise who did it. I could see the structure start to collapse as I headed down to the water.

I returned a few minutes later to Heath with a full water bucket. Kneeling down by the base of the pyramid I started to work on an elaborate archway for the entrance, carefully dampening the sand with my water bucket.

_Can't let anyone suspect it was me._

A moment later I hear Yvette and Bianca cry out in horror. "Our castle!"

"That's OK, there's still time to fix this." Bianca soothed.

"And 3...2...1... Stop!" Called Carson.

Yvette and Bianca were super pissed. But they definitely wouldn't beat me and Heath now. I was safe for another week.

"OK, everyone head over there while Carson does his judging." Directed Omar.

We all headed off to a few marquees set up near the path to the house but broke off into our own groups. Vince was being aloof in the corner, Heath was with Ronan but staring at Kiana who was chatting with Bianca and Yvette and Jessie was hanging with her friends, as usual.

After half an hour or so we were all called back onto the beach. I was safe and Yvette, Bianca, Ronan and Kiana were in the bottom. As expected.

Yvette lost her cool and demanded to know who had sabotaged her castle and Ivy mocked her. Fatal mistake

"I _did_ see Ivy by your castle right before it collapsed..."

"You're lying!" Ivy screeched.

But it was too late. Yvette had gone into attack mode and Jessie declared her mistrust of Ivy. It was enough. Everyone, even her own partner, turned on her, blamed her, believed Ivy did it.

_It's your own fault for having more enemies than friends in the house, Ivy, and for being such an obvious cheat. You gotta play the players as well as the game._

* * *

I was really looking forward to this date. A chance to get out of the house, hang out with almost everyone and be free... well as free as you can be on a reality TV show.

I still couldn't believe Ivy had pulled a stunt like that... _again._ But could I really expect anything else from her at this point? She'd do almost anything to win and with no Carson to assist she had to do it on her own.

I shook my head. It was better to clear these thoughts away and focus on the fun of the day instead of the drama from yesterday. As we got out on the beach, I could feel my mood start to lift.

"it's the perfect day for snorkelling, isn't it?" I asked, basking in the sunlight.

"For real. I can't wait to get out there!" Slater agreed

"You do know you are _snorkelling_ and not surfing." Vince snipped

"Doesn't matter. I just love being in the water!" I exclaimed.

"Don't listen to him, Jessie. He just doesn't speak our language." Slater reassured me.

I was all set for an amazing day of fun in the sun... until Carson's' lack of preparation brought the date to a sudden halt. Jen, Omar and Wrenn looked stressed and incredibly peeved at the latest thing Carson had neglected leaving us contestants alone to chill for the moment.

_Gotta get everyone back on track. I'm not letting this date go down without a fight._

"I say we take a dip before the cameras get here! Ohh and we can search for seashells!"

"Sounds like a plan to me!" Slater enthused

"Maybe a scavenger hunt or even a game of M..."

""Marco Polo"! Jessie, you're my kinda girl." Slater complimented, finishing my sentence.

"Settle down, Jessie. Not everyone wants to be part of your dorky date ideas." Sneered Vince.

"Yeah! You're not the boss of us and we _don't_ need babysitting." Snapped Ivy

Vince and Ivy quickly made themselves scarce on the far end of the beach. Derek, Mackenzie, Adam, Heath and I were getting ready to play Marco Polo when Slater came up behind me and asked if he could join. I beamed at him and said yes.

"Great! I can't wait to catch you and make you squeal." He teased.

"I'd _love_ to see you try!" I retorted, hitting him lightly on his muscular bicep.

"Yeah, Jessie _is_ pretty hard to pin down. No-ones caught her yet." Added Mackenzie.

"That's because she's never played me before. I _always_ get who I want. And right now, that's _you_ , Jessie." Slater quipped.

"Slater, stop!" I giggled, pressing my hand against his impressive chest.

"Yeah, who said you get to be "it" first?" Mackenzie interrupted.

"We could flip a coin or do paper, scissors, rock to decide." Agreed Adam

"I don't care who goes first, I just want to play the game... so I don't have to go hang out with Vince and Ivy." Blurted out Heath.

Derek, who had been glaring and scowling ever since Slater walked up, huffed. "You know what? I'm not really in the mood to play any games." Derek declared.

"C'mon Derek, it'll be fun. Please?" I cajoled

"Yeah man. It's not fun if we don't all play." Slater advised.

"Well _man_ I'm sure you'll all be fine. You can all play without me." Derek said and stormed off.

"Derek! Derek, Come back!" I called after his rapidly retreating form.

"Well ... this is awkward." said Heath.

"Thanks for the observation, Captain Obvious." exclaimed Mackenzie.

"I wonder what's up with him?" I asked.

"Maybe he isn't up for a bit of friendly competition? I mean it's just a game, he doesn't have to take it so serious." Suggested Slater

"Well if Derek isn't playing, I don't think I want to either." Adam decided.

"Same." Mackenzie echoed.

Adam turned to Mackenzie "Wanna go explore the beach with me?"

"Sure. But if I get the chance to push you into the water, I'm taking it." She declared

"No chance, Mackenzie. No chance."

They walked off leaving me, Heath and Slater together. Slater grinned at me.

"Well the game just got easier."

"Sorry Slater, I'm gonna have to pass. I should probably see what's up with Derek." I responded.

"Suit yourself, babe. I guess we'll never know who would have been right between us." Slater shrugged.

"I'm pretty sure I know that answer. Later."

* * *

I followed Derek's path up to the boardwalk leading to the car park and spotted him fuming on a bench.

"Hey Derek. Is everything OK?" asked softly.

"It's fine, Jessie. Why wouldn't it be?" Derek snapped.

"Well you're snapping at me for starters. And you seemed really mad down at the beach when we were going to play Marco Polo."

"I don't see why we can't just hangout, the 4 of us like we did last season?" Derek complained.

"Derek, you _know_ better than anyone that is not how the game is played. You have to win over everyone, not just our small group. And most of the other people seem really nice." I claimed.

"Humph."

"C'mon, Derek. Kiana is a sweetheart, Heath is really funny, Yvette has the biggest heart, Slater is fun and Ronan ... well ... Ronan is something."

"Not everyone is good though." Derek refuted.

"Do you mean Vince? We already know about him."

"You really can't see, can you?" Derek asked sarcastically

"See what?" I replied, puzzled.

" _Slater._ He's bad news, Jessie." Derek explained.

" _Really?_ He seems like a pretty cool, chill guy. We're getting on great."

"And _that_ is what worries me. He's got a reputation from Season 6 for being a heart breaker, playing girls off against each other for fun and he's been flirting with you nonstop and even finished your sentence before. Plus, Bianca has been fawning all over him." Derek said in disgust.

"You're not _jealous,_ are you? Afraid that big, mean Slater is going to take your place in the group?" I teased

Derek's eyes narrowed. "Be careful, Jessie. Slater plays this game and _people_ very, very well. It makes sense he'd try to get you as an ally or make you want to fight someone else for him. I'm just worried he might leave a knife in your back."

"Derek, you don't have to worry about him _or_ me. I've never forgotten that we are on AME and that everyone is out to win. I know how to play the game and to always watch my back." I reassured him

"But you don't have flirt with him and play into his game or watch it alone. I'll always have your back, Jessie. _Always._ " Derek offered.

"I know, Derek. I know. And I'm grateful that you're there to keep me safe. ... So, truce?"

"Truce."

I wrapped my arms around him in a hug, his strong arms easily encircling my slender frame. We stayed like that for a while before he finally released me.

"I just don't want to see you get used or hurt by a guy like that."

"What makes you think I'm not using him?" I retorted

"Jessie!" Derek cried out in shock.

* * *

After my talk with Derek I saw everyone else broke of individually, admiring the scenery or otherwise enjoyed the water and stayed nearby. I made my way around to them, calming, reassuring or cheering them up as needed. Until there was only one person left. _Slater._

He was stood with his back to me and gazed pensively over the ocean. The sun glinted off the water and cast little spots of gold onto his honey coloured skin. In that moment he looked like a hero or even like the god Apollo from Greek mythology.

"Penny for your thoughts?" I enquired.

"Just thinking about how much I want to be out there. I haven't been this long without surfing since... last time I was on AME actually. They only let me out there if they think they can get a good shot." Slater explained.

"I'm sure you'll enjoy the date. I mean you get to be near the ocean at least."

"You have a way of always finding the silver lining, don't you?" Slater joked

"So I've been told." I agreed.

"I'm sorry about before. I can see that I got your boyfriend there all upset." Slater apologised.

"It's ok, Slater. He just got a little heated seeing the "Heartbreaker of season 6" getting flirty with a good friend."

"Heartbreaker of season 6, huh? I've never heard that one before."

" _Really_?" I asked sceptically.

"Really. Normally I get labelled "The Surfer" or "The Bad Boy." You're _way_ more of a "Heartbreaker" than me, Jessie."

"I don't think so." I dismissed.

"So the way Adam, Mackenzie and Derek all stare and flirt with you is ... what then?" Slater pressed.

"They _don't_ flirt with me. We're just friends."

"Oh I get it. You're not into labels."

"There's _nothing_ to label." I insisted.

"I think Jen and the other producers would disagree with that, "Girl Next Door."."

I chuckled. "You're right about that _Surfer_. But I don't want to waste our date talking. We haven't even had a chance to look for seashells yet." I pointed out.

Slater laughed. "You seem to love the ocean as much as I do."

"Maybe ... or maybe I just have someone fun to share it with." I smiled at him warmly.

Our eyes met and I could almost hear and see the sparks flying between us. Slater stepped closer to me, his face just inches away. He leaned closer...

* * *

I was standing so close to Jessie that I could smell her perfume and her shampoo. Floral, coconut, citrus and something else... Mint? Raspberry? She smelled so good. I leaned my face closer to her, everything in me screaming to kiss her... When I bent down and picked up a small cone shell from the sand.

"Found one."

"Can I see?" she asked.

"No way! Finders keeper, go find your own." I teased.

"Are you going to help me find any?" Jessie questioned

"Depends... What's in it for me?" I replied

"Besides more of my wonderful company?" She bargained

"I dunno, Jessie... what else is on offer?"

"What would you like?"

 _Oh Jessie, such a_ dangerous _thing to offer and ask. You'd really give me anything I want, your vote, your allegiance, for a seashell?_

But unbidden to my imagination were thoughts of kissing her, arms wrapped around each other, running a hand through her hair. I wondered how soft her lips would feel, what kind of kisser would she be?

"I'd li..."

"Good news, everyone! We've got the insurance thing all sorted out so are free to continue this date! Everyone come this way to collect your gear." Carson shouted cheerfully across the beach.

Jessie stepped back quickly. "Race you there!" She cried, taking off running.

_Perfect timing Carson. Just ... perfect. You sure know how to ruin a moment and my plans._

* * *

We had swum about 50 - 60 yards out from shore in a lose group before diving under the surface and looking at the beautiful reef. It was amazing, like something out of a whole other world. I wish I could share this moment with someone.

I looked across at my friends and we all smiled at each other, Mackenzie starting a splash fight with Derek and Adam. Ivy was clutching at Vince and squealing that something had got her foot while Slater was swimming around nearby exploring the reef.

Heath swam up beside me with a conspiratorial grin. _"_ You know, if you wanted to make this a _real_ date with someone and go off together and explore a little... I can cover for you." He offered.

"I don't..." I protested.

"C'mon Jessie. I've seen the way half the group has been looking at you all date. _Especially_ at the attempted game of Marco Polo. And I've seen the way you've been looking back."

I blushed.

"Besides, I owe you for keeping me around last week. You're the reason I'm still here."

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Oh, I'm sure. I gotta few tricks and pranks up my sleeve. That a bit of extra screen time never hurts." Heath confessed.

"So, helping me helps you?" I teased

"And my vlog." Heath grinned, flashing a small, waterproof go-pro he had smuggled along on the date. "But seriously, go off and have fun. I got you." He insisted.

"Thanks, Heath." I squeezed his shoulder affectionately.

Making sure everyone was distracted, I swam over to Slater and gave him a slight touch on the shoulder to get his attention. He pulled out of the water, raised his gear and smiled at me.

"Hey Jessie, what's up?"

"Hey, how would you feel about exploring more of the reef? Just the two of us?"

Slater raised his eyebrow in surprise, a cocky grin spreading over his face. "I was hoping you'd ask. I know of a secret place we could slip away to."

"Lead the way."

Slater lowered his gear back into place and pointed diagonally down the beach. I could see him wink at me through his mask. He dived into the water and I quickly followed. We swam close together in the direction he indicated, pointing out anything interesting we saw to each other.

We eventually got closer to shore, unobserved. We walked through the shallow water, pulling our gear off and grinning at each other.

"I still can't believe we got away with this." I said.

"We haven't gotten away yet. _Hopefully_ Heath keeps the cameras occupied for a good, long while..."

"If Heath doesn't do it, then I'm sure Carson will go on some rant that hogs the cameras' attention." I joked.

"Or some kind of dilemma that has the production staff pulling out their hair ... again." Added Slater.

I kicked some water at him.

"What? You know it's true!"

I stuck my tongue out at him.

Slater laughed at me before looking deep into my eyes, his expression soft. "I knew you'd be my favourite All Star but you're different than I imagined." Slater revealed.

"Do you mean hotter or more spontaneous?" I prompted.

" _Definitely_ more spontaneous. But then again, you don't make it final 2 of AME without taking risks."

""Girl Next Door" doesn't exactly scream "Risk Taker". I'm not surprised you'd think that." I agreed.

"There's more to you than meets the eye, Jessie. You're chill, laid back, easy to talk to, sweet, flirty, ambitious... America's Sweetheart. And yet here you are inviting me to break the rules. I get the feeling you've got a dark side lurking under that Sweetheart surface."

"You're not wrong. There's nothing more desirable than a bit of mystery." _Like you_ I added secretly in my thoughts. "Having a dark side adds to my mystique, no?"

"You're damn right about that." Slater agreed, stepping closer to me, his voice a seductive whisper "And for the record, I'm _always_ down to help you indulge in your dark side."

"I'll keep that in mind." I replied in a breathy voice.

_God... I was falling under his spell ... like Derek warned me about._

I ran a finger down his chest stopping dead centre before I poked him. "Now I want to see that secret spot you were telling me about."

* * *

It was easy to see why I had been distracted. She and I had been bantering and flirting like crazy all day and were standing so close now we were almost touching. _No-one_ else had ever gotten under my skin like this. Had been so fun to play the game with, could really match me.

"Right, I almost forgot. Follow me Jessie."

I lead her through the trees, carefully making our way through the undergrowth and being careful not to trip on any roots and vines, walking further and further from the beach.

" _Please_ tell me this isn't your secret plan to eliminate me from the competition."

"Hey this was _your_ idea. Besides there is nothing more ineligible than a murderer."

"I don't know, Slater. I think Vince or Ivy would try it if they thought they could get away with it." Jessie argued.

I chuckled. "You're probably right. But I'd never hurt you, Jessie."

"Do you really mean that?" She asked, her voice suddenly serious.

I turned to look deep into her eyes, my voice solemn. "I do."

I pushed past a small bush and stepped into the clearing I had been looking for. As Jessie stepped into it, I heard her gasp. Before us was a waterfall and deep pool with a small stream that fed into the ocean. It was somewhere I had discovered when I was down here for a surfing competition ages ago.

"Slater, it's beautiful! I didn't know places like this existed in Miami!"

"There are tonnes of hidden gems here, Jessie. You just need to know where to look." _So many meanings could be had from my words Jessie._

I watched her as she took it all in. Her eyes bright with excitement and wonder, her smile a combination of surprise and joy. In that moment she was so pure, so open and still herself. It was refreshing to see.

This place was a perfect reflection of Jessie. Everyone saw the beauty of the waterfall but very few appreciated the hidden depths of the pool or even cared to get in it. Derek was a prime example of this.

I slipped into the deep pool and watched as she dived under the surface. I followed her under, diving all the way to the bottom. I did a flip so I could see her, my eyes catching a glint of something as I did so. She seemed so happy and at peace. I swam up beside her and pointed to a cute little fish in here with us. It swam in a circle around us, forcing us closer together before it disappeared.

We broke to the surface, Jessie smiling widely. "That was _so_ cute!"

"Me or the fish?" I asked

"The fish obviously, though you're pretty cute too, Slater. _Especially_ when you're showing off for me." Jessie teased

"Showing off, huh? Is that what you think my flip was for?"

"What, you're not trying to impress me? Make me think you're cool?"

"Depends... did it work?"

"That remains to be seen, _Heartbreaker_."

I swam closer to her, our bodies almost touching in the water. I really did want to impress her, though. More than the game, more than my strategy. I wanted Jessie to like _me._

"I saw something down there that caught my eye. Be right back."

I dived under again, searching for the glint when I spotted it. swimming over to it I pulled it out of the sand and found an old ring. The band a burnished gold and the stone the colour of the midday sea. Perfect.

Swimming to the surface I held it tightly until I could show it to her. I held it out for her inspection and was impressed.

"Slater, it's beautiful! I wonder who it belongs to?"

"As of right now, it belongs to you."

"You're giving me a ring? That's really sweet, Slater."

" _You're_ sweet. A gift from me is nothing less than you deserve."

I took her right hand in mine and slipped the ring onto her middle finger, running my thumb over her knuckles, reluctant to let go.

"A perfect fit."

"Every time I wear it, I'll think of you." Jessie promised

"You'd better."

"You surprise me Slater. You're celebrating and encouraging my "dark side" one minute and being sweet and giving me jewellery the next."

"What can I say? You're something special and I admire _everything_ about you." I smiled down at her and found myself getting lost in her blue-grey eyes, savouring the warmth of her hand in mine.

And before I knew it Jessie had closed the gap between us and was kissing me. Her lips were warm and soft, the kiss passionate yet gentle. I was surprised and elated. I wrapped my arms around her slender body and held her close to my chest, running a hand through her hair. I could feel the beat of her heart, the heat from her skin and the silkiness of her hair.

" _Slater_..." She moaned.

I grazed my teeth over her lower lip and gently teased and pulled her upper lip. I felt her shiver with delight and moan louder, pressing herself tighter to me and capturing my lips once again. When we finally broke apart, I was feeling slightly dizzy. I had never had a kiss like that before.

"I'm starting to think we should sneak off together more often." She sighed dreamily.

"Whenever you want, just say the word. I'm sure the mansion has a few good places." I suggested.

We smiled each other and slowly, reluctantly, broke apart.

"We should probably get back before we're missed. But thank you for showing me this place." Jessie said sadly.

"Thanks for sneaking out with me. I had... " I paused, searching for the right word to describe what just happened. "Fun. And feel free to hit me up _any_ time you feel like breaking the rules."

We both climbed out of the water, walking so close together our fingers kept brushing and sad to leave this magical place.


	4. Hold It Against Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They are now partnered and Slater is thrilled. His devious ways with the most liked contestant in the house? How can they lose??

Another elimination was upon us. Heath was looking pretty bummed about possibly losing Kiana when Jessie suggested we all go up to the roof and see some stars. 

  
"It'll be so romantic!" She added, a blush sweeping her cheeks as my eyes met hers.

  
"No thanks. I have _better_ things to do than hang with losers on the roof." Sneered Vince.

  
"Well _I'm_ going up to the roof." Said Ivy.

  
"Looks like it's only you missing out, Vince..... So _who_ is the loser in this situation?" Taunted Jessie.

  
Vince glowered and stalked off, leaving a bunch of smirking, eye rolling contestants in his wake. 

  
"What a jerk." Mackezie muttered. 

  
"And sore loser." added Kiana.

  
We all climbed up to the roof and Heath quickly sat next to Jessie, their heads close together in whispered conversation and constantly looking over to the loveseat Bianca and Kiana were on. Jessie seemed to be giving Heath a little push and he was being shy.

  
_Playing matchmaker, huh? That's cute._

  
"Hey Bianca! Come sit next to me!" Called Jessie.

  
"Why?"

  
"Because it's much _hotter_ over here with me." She winked.

  
Bianca gladly snuggled up with Jessie, leaving the way clear for Heath and Kiana. Jessie winked at him and put an arm around Bianca as she put her head on Jessie's shoulder.

  
_Smooth Jessie. And you're far more of a flirt than me._

  
As I looked around I noticed that it seemed like Heath and Kiana weren't the only budding couple. Yvette and Ronan were standing close together in hushed conversation, each focusing only on the other and occasionally touching.

  
"Look! A shooting star! Everybody make a wish."

  
_What is it I want most in the world? Hmmm. I wish to make Jessie fall for me and win the ultimate prize._

* * *

  
Tonight was going great. Heath and Kiana were getting on well, Yvette and Ronan seemed to be hitting it off, I was getting cosy with Bianca and to top it all off a shooting star. The last time I saw a shooting star here I got everything that I wished for. I had a feeling that magic might happen again tonight too.

  
It was really fun to hear the wishes of those brave enough to say them out loud.

  
"Enough money to pay for college."

"For Vince to get what he deserves!"

"To get the Vanity Fair spread."

"To be the top LookOut player in the world."

Ivy, Derek, Slater, Yvette, Ronan and Heath decided to keep theirs quiet. I thought about it. If the magic did work.... what would I most want?

  
"For everyone here to find true love, true friends and have successful and happy lives."

  
And as I looked at the group around me, I felt I could tick a few of those off my list and, hopefully, they could too.

* * *

  
I was sitting in the front row between Adam and Mackenzie and acutely aware that Jessie was right behind me. She was looking gorgeous, as usual, in a cream lace gown.

  
Ever since the beach date things had been different between us. I'd sometimes find her eyes turning away from me while I had been looking to find her across the room and vice versa. It was like we were unsure now. Both drawn to but afraid of the other person. Afraid of the intense connection and chemistry we felt.

  
We both knew how the game was played. Make the others fall for you but don't fall yourself. I'd never fallen for a girl before and was fairly confident I wouldn't fall now but I couldn't be completely sure. Jessie was different from other girls.

  
Normally they were easy to figure out. They were into surfers or wanted to date the AME winner or wanted to try and get their hands on my prize money. Jessie didn't seem to give a crap about any of that. She had her own money and fame and didn't seem too hung up on my being a surfer. In fact she seemed to be interested in getting to know me, the real me.

  
And that scared me. Here was a girl I couldn't figure out and was keen on figuring me out. And so smart, so sexy, so easy to talk to, very laid back and a complete sweetheart with a dark side. It was easy to see why Adam gave up his spot for her and how she had managed the unanimous vote.

  
The bottom four made their cases for staying and I was a little torn on the voting. Should I go with the obvious or who I thought was a bigger threat? I leaned back and whispered to Jessie.

  
"Any advice on who to vote for? I'm stumped."

  
She whispered back "If you ask me we should take out Kiana and Bianca."

  
_A very good plan. Kiana was a previous winner, well liked and good at challenges. And Bianca was a fierce competitor even though she is Jessie's ally. This girl plays hardball._

  
"Solid. Thanks, Jessie!"

  
Once the votes were counted we said goodbye to Ronan and Bianca. Bianca was _pissed_. There were no ties so she knew one of her season 10 friends had voted against her. I knew which one it was and I wasn't going to tell.... unless it was to my advantage later.

  
Then Carson announced his latest twist. "This evening we're mixing up partners. If you're in the front row, please say hello to the person sitting behind you....."

  
I leaned back and gave Jessie a crooked grin.

  
"Because they will be your new partner." Carson finished.

  
Jessie's mouth was open in shock and I herd her let out a tiny gasp. Now we would be forced to work closely together. This could lead to all sorts of interesting possibilities since we hadn't really talked since our kiss on the beach.

  
"Well, well, well. This is gonna be _interesting._ " I grinned slyly, shooting a quick glance at Derek, who was definitely scowling at me.

  
"I've seen enough of how you work with your current partners. It's time to test how you handle someone new." Carson explained, smiling brightly for the camera.

  
"I'm down to change things up." I announced.

  
"Me and Slater? I can't wait to work together! We're gonna make a great team." Exclaimed Jessie.

  
"I'll say. You're already reading my mind, _partner_." I agreed.

  
Derek looked like his head was about to explode. It was bad enough that "his" precious little Jessie was being partnered up with the Bad Boy / Heart Breaker of season 6. But that Jessie might actually want it and was looking forward to it? Unforgivable. For me, of course.

  
He'd never be mad at _her._ Jessie had stolen Derek from Ivy in season 10 of AME (because who could be more eligible than the most wanted woman in the house?) but had also, inadvertently, stolen his heart. I _must_ have done something, tricked her somehow. Because of course she should be absolutely _devastated_ that they weren't partnered together, like he clearly was.

  
_God, could he be any more obvious or pathetic? He was a total love-sick puppy dog for her. Did he not see that she did that last season to further her game and not because she was in love? That they were friends only?_

  
A woman like Jessie needed a man who would be direct and bold with her. Not some little boy playing friend and trying to sneak into her pants. No wonder she didn't see him as a potential partner or even friend with benefits. He had never made a clear move and Jessie being a total flirt had never picked up that Derek being friendly back meant that he was into her. She assumed everyone was as flirtly as her, hence the need for the boldness, the directness, to cut through all the games.

  
It's why Jessie was drawn to me. I wasn't afraid to flirt back with her, to play her game, to offer myself sexually to her or pretend I was interested in friendship or anything more than a hook-up. And that brazenness, that confidence, the fact I was so clear about what I wanted in a sea of boys trying to be her friend and boyfriend was a refreshing change.

  
Mackenzie was having a similarly bad reaction... but far more vocally. This was because she was now stuck with Vince, the worlds biggest tool and not because she believed her best friend was stuck with a real bad boy and not ... whatever Adam was last season.

  
Adam for his part was in a state of silent shock. He was now stuck with Ivy. Both of them were glaring daggers at each other. Heath was with Yvette and Kiana was now with Derek. Looking at the new teams I was filled with supreme confidence. Jessie and I would be unbeatable.

  
The only _real_ competition we might have was from Derek and Kiana but I knew he would have his head too far up his own butt and be unable to deal with his jealousy to be an immediate threat.

  
_New game, new rules, same plan. Make Jessie fall for me and this time do it in front of Derek._

  
After the filming wrapped I caught up to Jessie. "Hey partner. How about we celebrate the two strongest players in the house being on the same team?"

  
"I'd love to..." Jessie started

  
"I feel a "but" coming on."

  
"But Mackenzie, Derek and Adam are all kinda upset. I want to check on them." She finished.

  
"Well why don't you get them all up on the roof with me and some drinks? So we can all comeserate with each other?" I suggested.

  
"That sounds like a plan... meet you up there in 20?"

  
"You got it, babe." 

* * *

  
I turned from Slater and started to look for my friends. And I felt torn. As concerned as I was for all of them and how they felt about their new partners.... part of me wanted to spend some alone time with Slater on the roof. We needed to clear the air and get really clear moving forwards.

  
Would we hook up once and get it out of our systems? Only ever flirt and never go beyond that? Keep hooking up until the end of the season? What did he want? What did _I_ want?

  
_Gah! He's getting into my head again. Maybe I should just hook up with him one time so I can get my focus back. I mean he is more than willing and able. And I'm pretty sure neither of us "do" relationships so it shouldn't be complicated afterwards... Focus Jessie! Friends first, fun Slater ... I mean later!_

  
I found Mackenzie first. She was just on her way to bed. "Mackenzie, what was it you wanted to talk to me about?"

  
Mackenzie saw Heath walking down the hall. "Shh. Not here, not now. Tomorrow morning in the lounge room at 7:30."

  
"Ok. I'll see you then. Night Mackenzie."

* * *

  
Adam was next. He was off brooding on the balcony on the second floor.

  
"Hey, Adam."

  
"Hey."

  
"Are you ok?" I asked tentatively

  
"No, not really." He sighed.

  
"Do you want to talk about it?"

  
"Honestly? Not really."

  
"Oh." I replied flatly.

  
He caught my tone. "It's nothing personal, Jessie. I'm just ..... trying to work out what I think and feel. We will talk about it and soon, but right now I just need to figure myself out." He explained.

  
"OK, Adam. I understand .... and when you _are_ ready to talk, you know I'll be there to listen."

  
Adam gave me a small smile and wrapped me up in a hug. I rested my head on his shoulder and tried to let him feel that it would all be ok.

  
"Thanks, Jessie."

* * *

  
And now for my final friend, Derek. He wasn't in the lounge, dining room, kitchen, study or his own room. And no-one had seen him.

  
"Dere-bear seemed really mad. Maybe he realises he doesn't have a chance of winning without me and he couldn't handle it." Smirked Ivy as she saw me coming out of his room.

  
"Well if you see him tell him I'm on the roof and that I'm worried about him." I responded, ignoring her little dig.

  
"Maybe .... or maybe not."

  
I couldn't help but feel my stomach knot as worry replaced the joy that had filled my heart. _Oh Derek, where are you?_

* * *

  
I heard the door to the roof open and was surprised to see Jessie and only Jessie.

  
"Where's everyone else?" I asked.

  
"It's just you and me. I guess they're not in the mood tonight." Jessie answered.

  
"So it looks like a private party after all."

  
"I guess." She smiled weakly

  
"Well I didn't know what everyone would feel like so I got champagne and whisky. What's your poison?"

  
"Whisky." Her voice cracked.

  
I poured two shots and handed one to her. "To the only double winning team on All Stars."

  
We clinked our glasses and knocked it back fast. I could feel the burn all the way from my throat to my belly. I watched as Jessie shivered and reached for the bottle again.

  
"Whoa there, Jessie. Give the first one time to settle."

  
I looked into Jessie's face and I could see pain, confusion and anger.

  
"Hey, what's wrong?"

  
"Derek. He stormed off after filming wrapped and no-one's seen him since." Jessie sobbed, the tears she had been holding back finally breaking free

  
I wrapped my arms around her, holding her close, feeling her tears soak through my singlet. "Hey, shhh. It'll all be OK. Derek is a big boy, Jessie. He can handle himself." I reassured her.

  
"I'm not sure, Slater. I've _never_ seen him like that before. Not even when it was revealed that Ivy had betrayed all of us and was working with Carson." Jessie fretted. "Do you think the game is getting to him this time?"

  
"I ..think he isn't too fond of some of the players. He hates Vince, Ivy and me." I answered carefully.

  
"Why would he hate you?"

  
"Besides the fact I'm better looking, stronger, play the game better and a previous AME winner?" I joked

  
"You forgot to mention how modest and down to earth you are." Jessie teased.

  
"Those go without saying."

  
Jessie gave a gentle laugh.

  
"He's intimidated. Last season was all newbies and he was the super fan with the advantage. This time he is playing against 6 previous winners plus Ivy. He's feeling a bit out of his depth and now the most intimidating and handsome guy in the house is making moves on his friend."

  
"No... Vince hasn't done anything yet." Jessie mused.

  
"Ouch. That was _cold_ , Jessie."

  
"You're ego can take it." Jessie quipped

  
"Touche'..... But seriously? Give him some space for a little while before you talk to him. "No good comes from trying to tame a storm. Best to let it blow itself out". " I quoted

  
"Spending time with Ronan, huh?"

  
"Hey, he's a pretty cool guy..... when you can understand him." I joked.

  
"I'll take your word for it."

  
We stayed like that for what seemed like an eternity, a long, comfortable silence settling over us. I could feel the worry leave her, the tension releasing from her muscles, her breath slowing and steadying, her tears drying and sobs receding.

  
It seemed like there was nothing else in the whole world but Jessie in my embrace, her head resting against my chest under the starry sky. I looked down at her, so sweet yet vulnerable. She tilted her head up and I found myself getting lost in her eyes.

  
 _"Jessie."_ I murmured

  
 _"Slater."_ She whispered

* * *

  
A loud BANG, like a slamming door from the floor below, suddenly broke the magic between us. Anyone could see us at any moment, cast or crew. I stepped back, away from the warmth and safety of Slaters' arms.

  
"Thanks for the advice."

  
"Any time, _partner_." Slater replied.

  
The roof door opened and Derek came striding through. "Hey Jessie..... Slater."

  
"Hey Derek." I said as Slater just nodded in acknowledgement.

  
"Not interrupting anything, am I?"

  
"Nah man. Jessie and I were just having a quiet drink away from all the chaos downstairs. You want one?"

  
"Thanks." Derek said curtly.

  
Slater handed him a glass with a shot of whisky in it and refilled his own glass. "You want another, Jessie?"

  
"No, I'm good, thanks."

  
"Salut!" Cried Slater, downing his quickly. Derek followed suit.

  
"Well, I'm gonna call it a night. Looks like there might be a _storm_ on the horizon." Slater announced.

  
I shot him a warning look.

  
"Guess I'll catch you both at the challenge tomorrow. Night Derek, Night _Partner_."

  
I saw Derek's lip curl into a nasty snarl for the briefest of moments before he settled into his usual smile.

  
"I'm glad to see your alright. I was _so_ worried about you." I confessed.

  
"Good to know you still care."

  
"Of course I care, Derek." I assured him

  
He smiled widely upon hearing that before frowning again. "I'm not happy with this new twist."

  
"Well, I'm not exactly _unhappy_ about it. Vince is such a pain.... but now Mackenzie is stuck with him."

  
"So … we should give the rest of the bottle to Mackenzie?"

  
"Probably."

  
And in that moment it was like everything was back to normal between the two of us. Friends again.

  
"It's getting late and Mackenzie wants to meet me early. Night Derek."

  
Derek gave me a quick hug. "Night Jessie."

* * *

  
Carson gathered us around and announced the next challenge. Laser tag. I couldn't stop grinning. I hadn't played since … since before the last time I was on AME but Jorge and I played almost weekly as teenagers.

  
This was going to be _fun_. Kiana was psyched too … and so was Jessie.

  
_Should've known she'd like the competition and getting physical._

  
I turned towards her, still grinning but she turned away, refusing to meet my eyes. She was, of course, standing with her season 10 gang and Derek was frowning at seeing Jessies reaction while Mackenzie and Adam were looking ready to have fun.

  
We hadn't talked about our almost kiss last night or the kisses on the beach. We could play the beach off as us being flirty and you could say that _technically_ nothing happened last night. We could still pretend that it was just flirting, just the game being taken further than normal.

  
But I knew if we found ourselves alone again that neither of us would be able to hold back. The chemistry, the attraction between us was insane. I wanted Jessie, more than I had ever wanted any woman before.

  
_But is that ALL I want from her?_

  
We came up to grab our gear and Jessie seemed a bit hesitant, like there was something on her mind. She touched my arm to get my attention as I was slipping on my gear, her face full of worry.

  
"'Sup, Jessie?" _Looks like we're gonna talk about last night._

  
"Slater....You should know that we're going to be in for some tough competition today. Vince has had it out for me since day one and Derek is still.... weird about you. As long as you're my partner they won't go easy on you."

  
_Of all the things she could want to talk to me about .... she wants to tell me she's worried about me and how we're going to go in the challenge._

  
I gave her an easy smile.

  
"Just let Vince and Derek worry themselves. As long as we have fun, how bad can a challenge this cool be?" I handed her a vest. 

  
"....Right. What's the worst that can happen?" Jessie frowned.

  
I reached out and touched her shoulder. "Hey... Don't worry, Jessie. I've got your back ... if you've got mine."

  
"I'll always have you're back, Slater." She smiled.

  
She slipped her vest on and was having trouble getting the last strap to tighten.

  
"Here, lemme help." I offered.

  
I knelt in front of her and deftly untangled the last starp and pulled it tight, bracing one hand on the small of her back to do so.

  
"There. Done."

  
Jessie held her hand out to me to help me stand and as we touched … it was electric. I looked down to our joined hands and noticed she was still wearing my ring. I gave her a gentle squeeze before releasing her.

  
"Thanks for the hand, Slater. Let's go out there and win this!"

  
"That's the spirit. Let's go kick some ass!"

* * *

  
The game got underway and Jessie and I were perfectly in sync. Running together, splitting up and flanking and having each others back. Mackenzie and Heath had managed to flank us in a corridor. Jessie managed to dive into a hidden side ally but I was too far to follow.

  
"Slater, Look out!" She cried.

  
I ducked Heaths shot and spun him around, using him to absorb Mackenzies shot. Jessie stepped from her hiding place and nailed them both but was shocked at what she saw.

  
"What are you doing?" She gasped.

  
I let my chill surfer façade down, just for a few seconds and showed Jessie the competitor I was. _"Winning."_

  
She was unmoving. I couldn't read what she was thinking or feeling. I grabbed her hand and pulled her along with me.

  
"We'd better move before anyone pins us down here."

  
We sprinted, hand in hand with me leading, avoiding other skirmishes going on and small obstacles, keeping our eyes open. Suddenly Mackenzie was dashing out of a side corridor with Jessie in her sights, having missed me . I stuck out my foot so she tripped, exposing herself to an easy shot and completely missing her chance to score on Jessie.

  
"Gotta watch your step in this game. It can get pretty dangerous." _Especially if you try and come for me or my Jessie._

  
Jessie had sprinted off in the opposite direction, thinking that she was a goner with Mackenzie's range. I saw her peek over the barrier she was hiding behind and come face to face with Vince.

  
"I've been looking for you."

  
Jessie quickly covered her sensors on her vest and rolled out of the way. "You'll _never_ get a chance to score on me, _Vincey_."

  
"Carson! We've got a foul here!"

  
Jessie sprinted away through a side tunnel as I scored on Vince. And exactly as I said it, I heard Jessie call it out too.

  
"All's fair in love and laser tag!"

  
The minutes ticked down and together Jessie and I scored on our house mates, covering each other when we got pinned down. Ivy took aim but I dodged and she got Adam instead. He was ticked but whatevs. It's not like dodging was cheating or wrong, not like the stunt I pulled on Heath.

  
The challenge ended and the lights came up to indicate the game was over. I was confident we had this. I played to win and wasn't above getting my hands dirty... and neither was Jessie. She pulled a fast one on Vince and it made me like her more. The thrill of the game, of the win was as important to her as it was to me.

  
_Finally someone who could keep up and give me a decent challenge. I'm glad she's on my team._

  
Carson had a sheet with the scores and knew who had won … and who had lost.

  
_Moment of truth._

  
"And today's challenge champions are..... Jessie and Slater!" Carson announced.

  
"Gotta hand it to you, Jessie.... you aren't afraid to play for keeps." I beamed

  
"If this was a fair game the scores would have been very different!" mouthed off Vince.

  
"Hey, winning is winning. Don't judge us because we outplayed you." retorted Jessie.

  
"Unfortunately , where there are winners, there must also be losers. Ivy, Adam, Vince and Mackenzie .... you are the bottom four."

* * *

  
I was floored. I had got so caught up in beating Vince and getting Ivy that I had forgotten it was a TEAM challenge and that their partners where two of my best friends.

  
"What? But I don't want Mackenzie to leave. She's my best friend!" I exclaimed.

  
"Picking one of your season 10 friends over a stronger competitor... why am I not surprised?" Snarled Vince.

  
"Hey, if you didn't want to be up for elimination, _Vincey_ , then you should have tried harder." Slater quipped.

  
I noticed Mackenzie, Adam, Derek and Heath glaring at him. Mackenzie, Adam and Heath made sense because he had tricked them in laser tag but why was Derek so mad?

  
And now I knew what kind of game Slater was playing. He wasn't afraid to get dirty.... but would I want to get dirty with him? Instantly my mind went from the strategy of AME to all sorts of other possibilities.

  
_Damn you, Slater._


	5. I wanna go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the chapter you've been waiting for you heathens. The prom one. And since this is AO3 we can get waay more descriptive than on ff.net

The following day we were all gathered in the lounge room to hear the reveal of the next date.

  
_I really hope it's a one on one date for me and Jessie._

  
"... this next date has even more thrills in store!"

  
" _Please_ tell me it's bungy jumping." Piped up Heath.

  
"I like the way you think, man." I complimented Heath.

  
Carson had Wrenn, one of the producers interns play a drumroll sound effect as he made his grand announcement. "In an incredible AME first, _everyone_ will be going on this date together! We'll be putting our star power to use for a local youth centre, as AME hosts their annual prom!"

  
"So why do _we_ need to go on this date?" Sniped Vince

  
"Only Vince would complain about doing a good deed and helping the community." Jessie pointed out.

  
"Yeah, _real_ classy of you Vince." Chimed in Adam.

  
"It figures the only person he cares about is himself." Added Mackenzie

  
Vince turned beet red. "I don't have anything _against_ children. In fact my company donates thousands of dollars a year to charities. I just don't see why successful people like us, entrepreneurs, pageant winners... whatever Heath is, should be giving up our valuable time for some children's dance."

  
"This might come as surprise to you, Vince, but some of us want to give back to the viewers and not just showboat for them. It's called _generosity._ You should try it some time." Mackenzie shot back.

  
"And are you _really_ the best role model with a temper like that?" Vince replied.

  
"Smug jerk, who do you think you are?"

  
"A more worthy person than _you._ "

  
"Mackenzie, why don't we take a mintue to grab some air? Get away from Vince's hot head and massive ego?" Jessie offered.

  
_Good old Jessie to the rescue._

  
"Sure."

  
"Why don't Adam and I join you?" Derek called.

  
_Figures. He'd NEVER pass up an opportunity to spend time with Jessie. Drinks, problems in the group, being "sad", giving her "advice" about me or the game. He'd make up any excuse to steal her away from me._

  
Still this prom was bound to be better than my last one. I had been crushing on a girl in my year, Angela Bailey and had finally worked up the courage to ask her to go with me only to find I was too late. She was going with someone else. So I spent my prom watching her and the other guy and wishing it was me.

  
This time around I got to go with the girl I wanted. How long I got to spend with her? Well let's see.

* * *

  
After giving some much needed advice and training on how to deal with Vince and Ivy to Mackenzie and AdamI was called in to do my confessional. I sat down in the confessional chair and noticed Jen looking more frazzled than usual.

  
"Jen, is everything ok?"

  
"Oh, fine.. just really busy. And Hopefully Carson doesn't change his mind last minute about things _again_."

  
"Hey, if you need to vent, I'm here to listen." I offered.

  
"That's sweet of you but we'd better get these confessionals done." Jen turned on the camera. "You and Slater managed to pull of an incredible win. What do you think of him as a team mate so far?"

  
"I think I'd rather be Slater's girlfriend than his partner! Let's just say watching the way his muscles rippled as he scored point after point stirred up all _kinds_ of feelings..."

  
"Slater seems to have taken a lot of people by surprise. It'll be interesting to see how he acts on the upcoming prom date. And how do you feel about this date?"

  
"Really excited. It's going to be so great to give back and really let all those hardworking kids have the night they deserve. And of course it's great to see Mackenzie's efforts pay off too."

  
"And now the other side of it is that 2 people will be going home this week and potentially two of your best friends. How does that make you feel?"

  
"I'm not gonna lie, losing two people every week is going to do wonders for my game and I have every confidence that Adam and Mackenzie will be the ones staying. I can't wait to see the looks on Vince and Ivy's faces when they get sent to the jury house."

  
"And that's a wrap." 

* * *

  
I was waiting outside the confessional room waiting for my turn when I heard Jessie say "Slater's girlfriend.". I opend the door just a crack and listened through the gap. Jessie was playing up her wildcard side. Flirty, devious, sweet. She loved to keep America and everyone else guessing.

  
_But did she mean that or is she just saying it for the cameras?_

  
Jessie wrapped up and headed out of the room. She was surprised to see me leaning on the door frame as she stepped out.

  
"Have a good confessional, Jessie?" I asked

  
"As good as they can be."

  
"Did you talk about me?" I pressed

  
"Since you're my new partner and very _dirty_ boy, yes we did."

  
"So was it all good or all bad?"

  
"Wouldn't you love to know. Later, _heart breaker_."

  
I smiled to myself and watched as she strutted off down the hall. She was such as tease. And now it was my turn.

  
Jen fired off a rapid succession of questions.

  
"Hello Slater. Some people accused you of not playing fair or of even cheating in the last challenge. What do you say to that?"

  
"Laser tag, like AME is a winner take all game. And you either play to win or go home empty handed. I won before and I've come to win again and I won't let anyone stand in my way."

  
"Pretty dark. Lets turn onto lighter subjects... like how do you feel about the upcoming date?"

  
"I thinks it's pretty cool that we're helping out people. These kids deserve a great time and I'm glad I get to help give it to them."

  
"And how is it working with your new partner, Jessie?"

  
"We both love to be on _top_ but I'm sure we can work together to find a way to take turns or even share it to our mutual _satisfaction_."

  
Jen switched off the camera. "I see the wild man in the house is playing the wildcard."

  
"Let's hope it leads to some wild nights."

  
Jen was not amused. "Save it for when you're on camera."

* * *

  
We were all waiting out on the driveway, all dressed up and ready to go. The limo pulled up and we all piled in. Jessie was last to enter and she looked stunning. I was near the drinks and her pose was taking up the back seat. She looked hesitant about where she should sit. I gave her a look and a small smirk and she was all set to sit next to me until Derek called out.

  
"Hey Jessie! Back here! Mackenzie and I saved you a seat!"

  
She couldn't refuse them and gave me a small shrug of apology before sitting with them, Derek shooting me a victorious grin.

  
_You can smile all you want, pretty boy. She might be sitting with you now but she'll end the night with me._

  
"Jessie, wanna drink?" I offered.

  
"Thanks Slater, we're _all_ thirsty back here." replied Derek.

  
"Water for you then, _bro_." I answered, handing him a bottle.

  
"Jessie, you wanna celebrate or get hydrated?" I asked

  
"A small champagne. Proms are dry affairs and I wanna toast to my girl Mackenzie!"

  
"Alright! Champagne all around then!" I passed one to everybody except Derek.

  
"To Mackenzie for getting this put together and throwing the best damn prom Miami has ever seen!" Jessie cried.

  
Everyone cheered and drank deeply, except Vince and Ivy who rolled their eyes. at least Ivy had the decency to sip her drink politely though. Even though Jessie was smiling and talking with her friends, squeezing or otherwise encouraging Mackenzie, I couldn't help but notice how often her eyes would drift over to me. It could be because she was thirsty or because she was _thirsty._

  
We pulled up to the hotel the prom was being hosted at and Derek made sure he and Jessie got out last, giving her his hand to help her out and putting his hand around her waist to help escort her into the lobby. He glanced over her shoulder to me and smirked.

  
"I can see you're coming last, Slater. Try to keep up." He said snidely.

  
Jessie frowned at him and looked like she wanted to say something but got distracted by Mackenzie pulling her hand to hurry her along with her. Leaving Derek and I both behind.

  
"Looks like you lost her, man. Now you're in the same position as me." I replied coolly.

* * *

  
Carson was just introducing the prom committee to the camera and Mackenzie when he brought out Mackenzie's sister, Natalie, as a surprise. And Mackenzie lost. Her. Freaking. Mind. She shouted at Carson and Natalie and ran off, practically having an asthma attack.

  
Jessie and Natalie ran off after her. After a tense 2 minutes Jessie, Mackenzie and Natalie returned, smiling and looking ready to face anything.

  
"Sorry, Carson. I guess I was taking my protective, big sister act a _little_ too far. But tonight isn't about me, tonight is about these kids, their work and making memories that will last a lifetime!"

  
A huge cheer erupted from the crowd and the party got underway, the DJ playing his first song. I could see the AME cast breaking off into small groups and started hanging near the DJ booth with Yvette. Jessie was hanging with Natalie, Mackenzie and Adam near the food tables, Kiana and Heath had hit the dance floor and Ivy and Vince were sitting at a table happily chatting away.

  
_But where was Derek?_

  
"Hey DJ! What's up with the music?" Derek shouted from behind me, making me jump.

  
"Playing the hosts playlist" The DJ replied, indicating to Carson.

  
"Jeez, no wonder the music is terrible then." Said Yvette.

  
"Totally, babe. We need something they can slow dance to so the kids can get cosy on the dance floor." I agreed.

  
"No way. High energy and LOUD. The party has _just_ started. We need to get it going." Disagreed Yvette.

  
"Nah, their teens who just wanna have fun. Low-key and chill is the way to go." Argued Derek.

  
"Make you're minds up guys. Otherwise I gotta stick to the playlist." Declared the DJ.

  
Just at that moment Jessie walked up. "Hey guys, what's going on?"

  
""What's going on" is the star of the night just showed up! You look so … _beautiful_ , Jessie." He said, trying to take her hand.

  
Yvette was faster though, grabbing the hand Derek was reaching for. "You are _so_ adorable, Jessie, I could cry." She exclaimed.

  
"No kidding. We all look like schlubs compared to you, the hottest girl in the place." I added, clearly checking her out, letting my eyes slowly move up her body and holding her eye contact.

  
Jessie flushed. "I'm glad you guys are fans but you really _should_ thank Fatima. And you didn't answer my question."

  
"Turns out Carson personally selected the playlist for the dance which is why the music sucks so far." I said as the strains of a French EDM song came through the speakers.

  
"And we're trying to fix that." Derek informed her with a little wink.

  
" _I've_ been telling these stubborn men we need to get the crowd going with some high energy songs. Something dancey and loud." Yvette explained.

  
"I dunno, these are high school kids just hanging out. Something poppy and chill would really match the current mood." Objected Derek.

  
"Full offense, you guys are lame. Everyone here is with their boyfreinds, girlfriends or that special someone. They wanna get close so let's give them something slow and romantic."

  
The DJ looked over to Jessie. "Looks like you're the tiebreaker. What'll it be?"

  
"Hmmm. If I was dancing right now I'd want something slow and romantic."

  
"Ok, slow jam it is." The Dj said, cutting over to a different track.

  
"You chose right, Jessie. Trust me, this is _exactly_ what this prom needs." I smiled to her.

  
On the dance floor people started to pair up and dance much closer than before. Even shy little Heath and sweet Kiana were getting into it. I looked at Jessie and flashed her my best grin. She was smiling at me and standing close, starting into my eyes.

  
I was just opening my mouth to ask her when.... Derek grabbed her arm and said "C'mon Jessie, let's hit the dance floor together."

  
"Umm... Sure."

  
And like that She was gone and Derek had her in a waltz position but wasn't holding her close to him. She wouldn't as she only saw him as a friend and Derek wouldn't dare in case Jessie didn't go with it. And as long as Derek never made a move he could never be rejected. I sighed sadly. This was _my_ prom all over again.

  
"Dance with me, Slater. Momma needs to have some fun." Proclaimed Yvette

  
"OK, sure, why not?" I reasoned.

  
Yvette and I took up similar positions and we started to dance in a slow, lazy circle. But out of the corner of my eye I was trying to keep watch on Jessie and Derek.

  
_Would he make a move on her? Would she go with it or reject him? Was she secretly trying to look for me too?_

  
"So..." Yvette spoke, drawing my attention back to her. "You gonna make a move or what?"

  
"Excuse me?" I questioned her

  
"Not on me, Slater. On Jessie."

  
I felt my cheeks colour slightly as I answered. "I don't know what you mean."

  
"Oh _come on_ , Slater. The chemistry between you is insane. You two are a fire hazard with sparks flying about that intensely. If only Ronan looked at me the way you look at her..." She sighed.

  
"Hey, it's not like you'll never see him again. There is always finale … or the jury house. You'll get your chance." I reassured her.

  
"Maybe tonight." She suggested.

  
"What? Are the old contestants back?" I cried looking around.

  
"Not _me,_ stupid. You."

  
I didn't respond immediately. I was trying to keep my words careful, my voice even, in case we were being filmed. "I think there is some serious competition for that." I replied, inclining my head towards Derek and Jessie

  
Yvette shook her head. "I've seen the way you both look at her.... but more importantly the way she looks back. You've got this, Slater."

  
"I dunno...."

  
"Seriously? Cut the crap and harden up. You might not _get_ another chance with Jessie. You're going to lose her if you don't go for it." Yvette admonished.

  
The song ended and we walked to the edge of the dance floor towards the drink table. I handed her a glass of punch.

  
"Thanks, Slater! You're not such a bad guy for a bad boy." She commented.

  
"Don't let the secret out." I pleaded sarcastically.

  
"I won't. Any of them. Think about what I said, though."

  
And with that we parted ways. The prom went ok, I hung out with Heath and Kiana for a bit and even managed a dance with both Mackenzie and Natalie after hanging with that group for awhile. Derek was hogging as much of Jessie's time as he could and trying to keep her away from me by keeping her on the dance floor.

  
Carson called for the last dance of the night and all hopes of sharing a magical prom with the girl I was into seemed to evaporate. I was getting ready to sit down when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned and there was Jessie, grinning up at me. "Wanna dance with me?"

  
I was so surprised and eager that I forgot to be cool or how words worked for a few seconds. "I... Sure. That'd be cool."

  
Hand in hand we made our way to the dance floor and I wrapped my hand around her waist, swaying together slowly. I chuckled to myself, this moment seemed too good to be true.

  
"What's so funny?" Jessie smirked

  
"I won't lie, you caught me off guard when you asked me to dance. I figured you'd ask one of your season 10 friends .... like Derek." I reasoned.

  
"Maybe I just want to get to know you better.... And a slow dance seems as good a time as any." Jessie purred.

  
"I _really_ should stop jumping to conclusions about you, Jessie. You're full of surprises."

  
"Well there's more where that came from..... And maybe you'll find out later tonight.... If you're good." She hinted.

  
"Really? Then I'll be good." I leaned in to whisper in her ear "Or as bad as you want me to be." And I lightly nipped her earlobe.

  
"You're sooo _bad_ , Slater."

  
"You don't seem to mind. In fact, I think you like me _better_ this way." I replied as pulled her body into me, closing the distance between us.

  
Jessie leaned forward and captured my lips in a kiss. Slow and soft and first but as we wrapped our arms around each other it got hotter, more intense, more passionate. Eventually we pulled apart for some air.

  
"Damn, Jessie....." I murmured. I captured her lips again, both of us surrendering to the desire burning away at our souls. It was passionate, raw, unbridled. I could feel my breath getting ragged, my heart racing as well as hers and my excitement rising within me.

  
If there was music playing, I didn't hear it. all there was in this moment was Jessie and I. But eventually I heard people start to clap and holler so I reluctantly broke away. Jessie was flushed and grinning from ear to ear and I imagined my face mirrored hers. I leaned in and kissed her once more, this time a sweet, chaste peck on the lips.

  
"Thanks for the dance, Jessie. But I'm not ready for the night to end yet. You should come find me later.... when the cameras are off." I winked.

  
"I'll keep the offer in mind."

* * *

  
I strutted away from Slater to the drinks table, my knees weak and hands shaking.

  
_Oh my GOD! I've never been kissed like that before. So passionate, strong, bold. What is Slater doing to me?_

  
All last season I had been flirting with Adam and Derek but now I was seriously considering sneaking away with Slater upstairs for ... I don't know. Maybe just a make out session, maybe more? Was the chemistry between us real or was he just trying to play me? Did I eve care at this point?

  
I poured myself a glass of punch and downed it quickly. I had refilled my cup and was taking a sip when Yvette sidled up to me, smiling slyly.

  
"So, Jessie … How did it feel to have _certain_ _someone's_ making eyes at you all night?"

  
I spluttered into my cup. _Had Slater been that obvious?_ Quickly recovering I asked "What do you mean?"

  
"Oh come on, you're not fooling anyone. I've been around the block and I know flirtation when I see it. You've got two guys falling all over themselves for you. _I_ know who I'd pick between them. But the decision is really up to you."

  
"What do you mean _two guys_? I only know one."

  
Yvette gave me a look that was a mixture of "are you serious" and "oh, you sweet, innocent child." "Well I'll admit one of them is more obvious then the other and it makes the choice easier. If you ask me you two should get a room already. It's not like anyone would notice if you snuck off for the night."

  
"You think so?"

  
"Let me put it to you this way, this is your chance for a romantic getaway at a five-star hotel. You'll be kicking yourself if you don't take advantage of it! Heck, I'd be upstairs with Ronan right now if he was still in the game."

  
"Yvette!" I gasped.

  
"What? I'm still a wild child at heart, Jessie. But go already. I'll cover for you two if anyone asks where you've gone."

  
"Thanks Yvette! I owe you."

  
 _"GO!"_ She urged.

* * *

  
I made my way over to Slater and gave him a very pointed once over as I stopped in front of him. There would be no mistaking what I was asking. "Now the cameras are off, what do you say you and me have a bit of fun upstairs?"

  
"Funny, I was hoping to ask you if you'd be down to meet me upstairs." Slater replied, flashing me his hotel key.

  
"Then what are we waiting for?" I grabbed his hand and quickly took him to the elevators.

  
I would have made out with him if an older couple hadn't also been riding in there with us. As soon as the door to the room shut behind me Slater pinned me against it, pulling my arms above my head and holding them in place with his right hand.

  
"Getting right to it, are we?" I teased.

  
"I'm not the type to play games, I go directly for what I want. Thought that's what you liked about me."

  
"One of _many_ things." I purred.

  
Slater smirked and closed the distance between us, his body pressing into mine as his lips found my neck. Almost every part of our bodies were touching and I could feel the heat of his skin through his clothes, the racing of his heart, the passion rising in him.

  
_God, I wanted him._

  
He pulled back from my neck and kissed me hungrily on the lips, as if he couldn't get enough of me, as if this was the only chance he would have. I pulled away and kissed his neck, hard. I heard him groan and I found the sweet spot. I wanted to mark him, to give him a hickey so that the whole house would know he was mine.

  
"Jessie... yes." He breathed.

  
I kissed my way up his neck, along his strong jaw and to his lips. He went to kiss me again but I pulled back, shaking my head. Slater raised an eyebrow quizzically but was still. I took his bottom lip and pulled and nibbled on it gently, hearing him moan louder.

  
"Damn, Jessie. How _do_ you always know how to push my buttons?" He asked.

  
"You're not as hard to read as you think...."

  
Slater arched into me, his free hand on my hip, fingers digging into the delicate fabric as he pulled our hips together and kissed my neck again. I writhed against him, wishing my hands were free. I wanted to touch him, hold him, lose my hands in his hair.

  
He pulled away with a grin and released my hands. "What d'you say we lose these outfits?"

  
"Gladly." I slowly unzipped my dress and lowered each shoulder strap. I turned away from him, and peeking over my shoulder, keeping our eyes locked as lowered the dress slowly down to the floor. I turned slowly, breaking the eye contact and when I faced him I saw he was transfixed, his eyes taking in my underwear clad body in awe.

  
"Jessie, you're so _unbelievably_ sexy. I can't wait..." He drawled, his hand reaching out to caress my skin.

  
I grabbed his wrist. Slater looked hurt for a second. "No touching. Not until you're out of your clothes too."

  
"Fair enough."

  
Slater quickly stripped down completely, watching my reaction.

  
_DAMN! Everything about him is impressive. And is that an 8 pack? God, he looks so perfect._

  
He raised an eyebrow at me. "What are my next orders?"

  
"Come here." I commanded.

  
He obeyed.

  
"Be still. I'm going to touch you now."

  
My fingers were so soft, barely touching his skin as I ran them up his wrist to his shoulder, down his chest, _slowly_ over his abs. He hisses with the effort of being still. I can see in his eyes how badly he wants to break, to touch me, kiss me, go further.

  
I reach his hips and bring my hand to the side, tracing as slow as I can down his flank to his knee. His legs are shaking now. Then back up the inside of his thigh, tracing where his leg and torso join, so close to touching his throbbing manhood. At the last second I go back to his hip. I kiss him gently on the lips. So sweetly.

  
I whisper in his ear. "Good boy. Now time for your reward. You can touch me."

  
He smiles and I can see he wants to pay me back. He kneels before me, starting at my ankles. He runs a single finger up slowly on the inside of my leg, up my calf, past my knee, up my thigh to my hip, over my stomach, up my chest to my neck.

  
Everywhere he touches my nerves are standing on in and it feels like his fingers are made of fire as my skin grows hot and I can't stop moaning.

  
He lightly, so lightly, touches my neck and I shiver. Up my chin to my lips. He traces over them so softly. I part them slightly. He leans in closer to me, his finger back down on my neck.

  
I feel his words on my lips. "Tell me what you want, Jessie."

  
"Please … kiss me, Slater."

  
His lips are on mine but light. I try to deepen the kiss and he pulls away. I pout.

  
"Do you want more?"

  
"I … want more. Please Slater."

  
He brings his hand to the back of my hair and pulls me in for a hard kiss. I give in completely. he brings both hands to my thighs and lifts me like I'm nothing. He carries me to the bed and lays me down gently, our lips still locked together.

  
He breaks away and kisses down my chest, stomach and hips. I wriggle from him, the kisses tickle.

  
"Be a good girl, Jessie. Be still."

  
"I'll be good."

  
"Good. Because I'm about to be _bad_."

  
He continues to kiss down my body and his lips and tongue are amazing. Every touch gives me more pleasure, makes my legs shake, my breath come in short gasps. He teases around the edge of my panties with his kisses and licks and I'm aching for his to touch me where I need it most.

  
"Please Slater, I can't take much more teasing!"

  
He places a hand on my stomach to hold me still and grins up at me. "I've got you."

  
He pushes my panties aside and quickly flicks his tongue across my aching pussy.

  
"YES!" I cry out.

  
Slater flicks his tongue across my clit and I almost cum immediately. I run my hands through his hair, pulling it roughly, making Slater groan. Emboldened, he starts to really get into it with vigour, his tongue tracing over the folds, sometimes gently, sometimes firmly and now his right hand is joining in the action.

  
I'm helpless against such skill and passion, the waves of desire rising and crashing within me. His finger finds my g spot as he sucks gently on my clit and with that I am lost. 

  
"SLATER!!!! YES!" I cry as my dual orgasms overwhelm me. When I finally regain my senses I find his face a few inches from mine.

  
"Jessie .... do you want more?"

  
"More?"

  
"More. More of my body pleasuring you."

  
"Shouldn't I return the favour?"

  
"Maybe to finish. But Jessie, do you want me?"

  
I nod. I do want more but I am too afraid to say it. I've wanted this from the moment I met him but I didn't want to admit it to myself until now.

  
I hear the rip of a foil packet as Slater prepares himself.

  
_Holy crap, we are really about to do this._

  
Slater intertwines his left hand with my right, his eyes staring deep into mine. He pushes forwards to kiss me and in that moment we are one.

  
"Ah! OH..." I gasp as I adjust to the sudden intrusion. Slater is an impressive 9 inches and he fills me completely.

  
Slater looks at me questioningly, silently asking if I'm alright. I nod my head. I can handle him, I want him. I kiss him, hard and that's all the reassurance he needs. He pulls back slowly, making sure to rub every exquisite inch of himself over my clit and g-spot. 

  
I arch my back into him, claw my hands down his back, moaning the whole time. He thrusts into me, slowly but getting as deep as he can, his hips hard against mine. I bring my hands lower to his butt and hold him still as I grind against him.

  
"Jesus, Jessie!"

  
I release him and let him move back. "More."

  
"As you command."

  
He starts to move faster and it is divine. My hips find his rhythm and we are moving together. His lips are on my neck as tug at his hair roughly, as he pounds me into sweet oblivion.

  
"Slater, God ....... YESSSSSSS!" I cry out as I climax.

  
"Jessie, Jessie, Jessie, Jessie, Jessie!" My name like a chant or prayer on his lips.

  
"Don't stop! Please! I'm gonna cum again! OHHH! FUCK!"

  
And I let the waves of pleasure overwhelm my senses again. I felt a completeness I've never known before, like he and I truly belong together. All that exists his him and me and there is no need for anything else. All I can hear is him saying my name as a feverent prayer, over and over again as together, we tumble into pleasures abyss.

* * *

  
Lying here with an arm wrapped around his waist my head on Slaters chest, hearing the beat of his heart and feeling the rise and fall of his breath and I feel the happiest I've ever been. Not even winning last season compares to this perfect moment.   
He kisses the top of my head and sighs contentedly. I gaze up at him and find him looking down at me, eyes soft and warm and a sweet smile I've never seen before on his lips. I lean up and kiss him tenderly.

  
And in that moment I knew that I could really fall for him.

  
Slater rolls so now I am lying on top of him, just kissing. I wish we could stay here forever but I know we aren't that lucky. I pull away from his kiss.

  
"What's wrong, Jessie?"

  
"Nothing. Trust me, I don't want to stop but...."

  
"Yeah, I know." Slater strokes my face. "I'm surprised Omar hasn't tracked us down yet."

  
"Probably busy dealing with Carson." I added.

  
"Lucky me. Means I get you all to myself for a little bit longer." He holds me against his chest and kisses me lightly on the forehead. I lift my head and study him carefully.

  
"What's that look for?"

  
"Nothing. It's just … I don't get you sometimes." I explained.

  
"What don't you get?" he queried

  
"Why are you so damn charming?" I blurted out.

  
"Why is that a surprise? I _did_ win a season of this stupid show, once upon a time."

  
"A lot of All Stars won their season. That doesn't mean any of them compare to you."

  
" _Really?_ " He remarked sceptically. 

  
"Really. I'm serious, Slater. There is something about you that's … different, somehow."

  
"Good different?" He teased.

  
" _Hot_ different. I guess I just wanna know your secret."

  
"The secret is "never reveal your secrets." If I did, I wouldn't be much of a competitor."

  
"That's another thing I don't get. You won your season, why come back?" I questioned.

  
"Because I miss the game. Playing the other people, messing with them is fun." Slater smirked.

  
"And messing _around_ with them too?" I added.

  
"Honestly? I never saw myself wanting to hook up with another contestant. I figured I'd never cross that line."

  
"Until I made you cross it?"

  
"More like "strongly encouraged." Can't really blame me though, can you?" He responded.

  
"I guess not..... so is that why you're only nice to me? To get me here?"

  
"You're the only person I respect here. You are a true player of the game and it's an honour to play against an equal." Slater admitted.

  
"So is this what this is? Play?" I questioned.

  
" _No_. Or maybe … if you want it to be just a one time thing."

  
"And If I want it to be more?" I pressed

  
"Then I'm more than happy to oblige." Slater smiled.

  
I kissed him again, this time on his cheek. Slater kisses me on the tip of my nose and reluctantly sits up. "Hate to say it, but we should probably head back down. Any longer and Omar'll send a search party after us."

  
"We wouldn't want that."

  
We quickly get dressed, helping each other with zips and buttons. I stand by the mirror and quickly smooth out my hair. Slater nudges me gently with his shoulder, grinning.

  
"They can say what they want about us, but nobody does prom night like we do." He said.

  
"I don't know. I can think of _one_ thing that would make it better." I suggested.

  
"We don't have time for that... _again_."

  
" _Not_ that. I was thinking you should give me a kiss."

  
"Gladly."

  
Slater cups my face with one hand and tilts my chin up, pressing his lips to mine. This kiss is unlike any other we've shared. This is full of sweetness, tenderness, affection. He wraps his arms around me, pressing our bodies together gently. I can feel his heart beating in time with mine.

  
" _Slater._ " I moan.

  
And all too soon he pulls away. "Satisfied?" He asks, his voice low and husky.

  
"For now. But you owe me more in future."

  
Slater smiles coyly, his eyes sparkling. "I look forward to it."

  
And hand in hand we leave the room.


End file.
